What if?
by Angelpants
Summary: What if Rose died? what would the Doctor do? Go back in time to save her of course. But will he be able to?


**This is form Girl in the fire place. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who If I did, David Tennant wouldn't be there Billie Piper wouldn't ****Christopher Eccleston**** wouldn't and neither would Doctor Who for that matter.**

* * *

"Rose? They're gonna chop us up. Just like the crew - they're gonna chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's the precious Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!" said Mickey panicking as the droids stood in front of them,

"You are compatible." said one of the grating voices of the droids. Rose started to panic along with Mickey because that was directed at her. The Doctor better get here soon or- She's dead.

"Well... you... you might wanna think about that. You really, really might because... me and Mickey... we didn't come here alone, oh no! And trust me - you wouldn't wanna mess with our designated driver." Rose stuttered trying to buy time for the Doctor, but it didn't work, the droids tool shot out in front of Rose. She started at it praying for the Doctor to come but it was moving towards her. "Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the Oncoming Storm" but the tool moved menacingly closer. Rose let out a scream and it moved into her skull and Mickey passed out.

The Doctor stumbled in drunk, but gagged as he saw _her_. He let out deep breathes, then noticed Mickey unconscious and strapped to a vertical table. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pulled his tie down from his head. Mickey slid slowly down from the table until he was sat up leaning on the table. The Doctor got up and moved towards it. There was Rose lying down on the floor but the droids had killed her and used her brain. He guessed the ship would start up any second but first they would have to close down the time portals.

"Mickey" said the Doctor shaking his shoulders "Mickey" he repeated, this time he spoke loader and shook him more violently. Mickey awoke with one person on his mind,

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor stayed silent.

"We need to go" Mickey looked around the room, the Doctor froze as Mickey looked over to where Rose was laying but he couldn't see her. "We need to go" repeated the Doctor.

"Where is Rose? Are you just going to leave her here?" the Doctor stood up,

"If you're not coming then this is good bye." The Doctor turned from Mickey and walked towards the TARDIS. As he got inside he fell to the floor. He let that happen. If he hadn't been at that ball Rose and Mickey never would have been in that position. Rose would never be dead. The Doctor picked himself up and jumped at the consol pressing buttons and swearing in both English and Galllifreyan. "I don't care" Yelled the Doctor "I'm going back" he sighed "No I haven't got a plan but I will. Once I get there" the Doctor stopped pressing buttons for a moment and stood there awaiting the shake. And there it came knocking the Doctor off his feet and half way across the room. The Doctor picked himself up and opened the door slightly. There was no one. He stepped outside and looked at his surroundings he was near the door to the ball room. He knew why he was late he danced with too many people and he couldn't find all the ingredients for the banana daiquiri, he had all them in the TARDIS right now. The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS and picked up all the things but if he's late he's gunna kill himself three times. He ran down the corridor making sure not to drop anything then opened a 'magic door' into the ball room. He placed the ingredients on a table; he was just about to leave when he heard people enter. One would be the past Doctor. The future Doctor jumped under a table and hid. After a while he could still hear himself he knew he wouldn't make it in time so there was only one thing he could think of.

"ROSE AND MICKEY ARE IN TROUBLE HELP THEM DOCTOR!" he shouted as loud as he could. He heard foot steps run out and quickly followed them.

He soon found himself looking at a new scene,

"Oh ho ho ho ho, brilliant. It's _you! _You're my favourite, you are, you are the best! Do you know why? 'Cause you're so _thick. _You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania." The Doctor stopped a thought accrued to him _"_And so's your dad." The future Doctor suppressed a laugh, "Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for?Her milometer. They wanna know how old she is. Know why? 'Cause this ship is thirty-seven years old. And they think that when _Reinette _is thirty-seven, when she's 'complete', then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it? Hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason - God knows what - only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."

"The brain is compatible." Explained the grating voice of the droid.

"_Compatible? _If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." The future Doctor cringed at the insensitivity of himself. But he walked off leaving that scene to unravel; he had to go off alone. That Doctor was lucky he had Rose Tyler. For now.


End file.
